I Turn to You
by oceaneyesgirl
Summary: A promise with Troy Bolton is never broken Based of Christina Aguilera's song I turn to you


Hey!! Hope you like this story!!

Gabriella Montez was unlike any other girl. While most girls threw themselves at Troy Bolton she was the complete opposite. Troy and Gabriella hated each other. All hell broke loose when they were in a close proximity of each other. No one would expect that deep down inside of all their hate for each other, there was love. That's right secretly they both loved each other but they never made their feelings known. That is until one day Gabriella's world came crashing down.

Gabi's POV 20 minutes before present:

"_Gabriella Montez would you please report to the main office." Sounded the principles voice of the speakers. The whole class stared at me as I got up. I wonder what I'm being called to the office for. I see my teacher nod at me as I leave the classroom. _

_When I reach the office I am signaled to go into the principles office. When I walk in I see my mother sitting in the chair with tears running down her face. _

" _Mom? What happened?" She took a deep breath before she started speaking. _

" _Honey, something happened this morning. On his way to work your father was involved in a car crash….I'm sorry sweetie but…he didn't make it." _

_Not my dad. Please no… This can't be happening. I see my mom about to come over and give me a hug but I can't talk to her right now. Taking one last look at her I shake my head and run out of the room._

Gabi's POV present:

Now I find myself in the empty gym sitting on the bleachers sobbing. I can't believe my dad is gone. How could he leave me like this? It's not fair! He can't just leave me!

No One's POV:

Gabriella was crying so hard that she didn't hear the doors and someone walk in. That someone was none other than Troy Bolton. He had planned on throwing some hoops but when he saw someone crying on the bleachers he was just going to walk out again. That is until he saw who it was. His breath caught in his throat when he saw who it was. It was Gabriella. His Gabriella was crying on the bleachers and before he could even process what he was doing he ran over to where she was and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened at first but then she relaxed when she realized who it was. She just continued to sob into his chest.

" Shh…Gabriella whats the matter?...What Happened?" She wouldn't talk to Troy so he tried again.

"Brie come on what happened?" When Troy called her Brie she liked the sound of it.

" Troy… my dad….he got in an accident this morning….he…di-d-n-nt…m-mmake it." Her speech was so broken up from her body wracking sobs but Troy heard every word.

" Shh Brie it's gonna be okay. I promise you that I'm gonna be here for you whenever you need me." He placed a kiss on her forehead as she looked up at him.

" Why do you care so much?"

" I care more than you know…. Brie this probably isn't the best time for me to tell you this but I'm going to tell you so you know why I care so much….Brie I love you." The whole time in his speech he looked directly in her eyes so she knew that he wasn't lying. Gabriella's eyes filled with tears again but they were good tears this time.

" I love you too Troy." When she said those five words Troy's heart stopped and then a huge smile broke out on his face. He kissed her forehead.

" I meant every word I said just now Brie, I'm always going to be here for you."

6 months later:

Everything was going perfectly for Troy and Gabriella. Troy kept his promise. Whenever Gabriella needed him he was always there for her.

_Flashback:_

_It was the day of Gabriella's father's funeral and to say she was a complete wreck was an understatement. While she was getting dresses she couldn't stop crying. All the sudden as she was putting her hair up she heard a knock on her balcony door. Turning around she saw Troy standing there. As soon as she saw him the tears started to fall faster and she ran to the door and threw them open. Forgetting her makeup she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. " Please don't leave me like he did troy." _

" _I promise Brie I'm not going anywhere."_

_End Flashback_

That was just one time he had kept her promise. When Gabriella needed Troy he would always show up. Even if it was something small it was never small to Troy. Whatever was bugging Gabriella mattered to him.

On the day of the school talent show Sharpay and Taylor were performing a group song. They had been Gabriella's best friends since forever so she promised that she would go and see them. Troy being the good boyfriend that he is said he would come with.

When it was finally Sharpay's and Taylor's turn to perform they walked out onto the stage. Sharpay raised the microphone to her lips and began to speak.

" Me an Taylor wrote this song ourselves. It was inspired by our friends Gabriella and Troy. This song describes them perfectly. It is called I Turn to You."

Sharpay/**Taylor**/_Both_

When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way.  
When I'm scared,  
Losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.

**And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top  
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.**

For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.

**I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
Taking me through the night.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.**

For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through any day,  
For that one who I can run to...

_For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you..._

The crowd burst into a thunderous applause. However they weren't looking at the stage, they were looking at two single people. Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton. Gabriella had tears running down her face as she looked at the person she loved most in the world. "Troy that song fits us perfectly. You really are the person I turn to for everything."

Troy kissed her and when they pulled away he said " I told you I would always keep my promise. I love you and I'll always be the one for you to turn to."

Sooo how'd you like it?? Please please please REVIEW!!


End file.
